


if you mess with me, you'll be messing with my family.

by aoi (scarletgarden)



Series: pulled (in all directions!) [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Mafia AU, My First Work in This Fandom, add guns and weapons and actual mafia beef and you get this au, anyways have this thanks for having me sk8 fandom, genshin fandom confuses me with ships lol, im moving away from genshin sorry buddies, now make it mafia related, so imagine the underground skating competitions and s right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletgarden/pseuds/aoi
Summary: " As the rules went, no weapons in public or in competitions. You were checked at the door instantly and you couldn’t have secret plans to stop the competition or injure the skaters. With underground skating competitions like this one, connected to the huge mafia world, there were no other rules other than that.There was the unspoken rule of not pissing off other mafia ‘families’, that was a given. You could land yourself in hot water if you do that! "orSkating competitions but with a spicy, mafia touch.
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Hasegawa Langa, Chinen Miya & Higa Hiromi, Chinen Miya & Kyan Reki, If you squint its there - Relationship, but not really - Relationship, some Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, sort of - Relationship, sort of pt 2
Series: pulled (in all directions!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208930
Kudos: 20





	if you mess with me, you'll be messing with my family.

From his happy and cheerful demeanor, you wouldn’t tell Reki Kyan was apart of an underground mafia ring. For fuck’s sake, you could never tell he was apart of anything doing with criminal activity in the first place. Guns and knives and danger galore, it was heaven.

Well, to a risk-taker like him, anything having to do with no authority or rules stopping his growth, he didn’t mind. No matter how many times he hit the floor and bled from his palms and his knees, it was like a rush and he couldn’t let go!

His love for life and everything in it made him able to do so many things, people told him that. He didn’t really believe it, if he was being honest, but then he saw it.

_ Bang, bang, bang,  _ went the gun as Langa Hasegawa shot at the target before him. Reki rolled towards him on a finely detailed skateboard, “hey. Wanna head out today? You’ve got nothing to do, right?” he got off the skateboard and picked it up, one hand on his hip.

“Huh? Oh. We can go out, what do you have planned?” Langa put the gun away, dropping it into some chute. He wasn’t allowed to have a gun when he was in public.

“Let’s go out to a skating park!”

“Sure thing.”

The door opened and Miya Chinen stuck his head in, “you guys aren’t going anywhere.”

“Why? Don’t drag us into one of your pranks or something again,” Reki squinted at the boy who slid in without missing a beat, a specific glint in his eyes, “we have to see an underground skating competition! They say..that  _ Adam _ is going to be skating. You guys are coming with me!”

“Who says we have to?” Reki crossed his arms, still unsure. Miya made a vague motion and said, “who else is gonna come with me?”

“You literally have your..what is he? A bodyguard?”

“He’s not my bodyguard!”

“But he hangs around you often and you two are always seen in public and it’s kind of like he’s your bodyguard and protecting you..”

Miya was glaring at Reki, “no, I just can’t go out without supervision anymore because I was skating in public and almost got thrown off the ledge of a bridge. Besides, I know you wanna see Adam skate to see what he’s up to! He’s a threat to us!”

“Everything is a threat to you,” Langa said, which aggravated Miya further and he pulled the two along by their arms, “let’s go. If you’re so insistent,  _ Shadow _ will come along with us. Let’s go,” he was eager to get going already.

Reki stared, “so..he  _ is _ your bodyguard?”

“No! Quit it, we shouldn’t be late.”

As the rules went, no weapons in public or in competitions. You were checked at the door instantly and you couldn’t have secret plans to stop the competition or injure the skaters. With underground skating competitions like this one, connected to the huge mafia world, there were no other rules other than that.

There was the unspoken rule of not pissing off other mafia ‘families’, that was a given. You could land yourself in hot water if you do that!

The place was expansive, perfect for an intense skating competition. People were lining up in seats to see who Adam was going against. Miya rested his arms on the railing, “this is gonna be the same as every race the guy’s in..he’s going to dominate the field.”

“It might be different!” Reki was an optimist, pushing his headband back a little. Langa sighed, “let’s see what happens before we try and say anything that might jinx something..”

People kept filling in the place until it was packed. These seats were slightly above the ground, the railing was there to make sure nobody fell into the skating field. As the race began, the group watched as Adam absolutely destroyed his opponents.

It ran a shiver down Langa’s spine as he watched it happen continuously, the man was  _ terrifying _ in the way he claimed power. It was like he was looking for something that these opponents couldn’t give. When the race ended, Adam stopped.

He looked through the crowd and made eye contact with Langa.

“Oho, is he looking at you?” Miya glanced at Langa, who was holding eye contact right back. It was like some sort of telepathic conversation was taking place.

Adam pointed to Langa, he didn’t say anything, then he skated away and off the field. People in the audience burst into whispers and commotion, wondering what the hell was that. Reki looked at Langa, “what was he even pointing at you for?”

“I don’t know..”

Miya scrunched his nose up in thought, “he might be ready to start something. Let’s get outta here, at least something was different! Mr. Slime, you were totally correct.”

“I told you to not call me that..” Reki muttered.

The group left the place, though they were surprised to see Adam and..someone else with him. He looked to be his assistant or something. Adam gestured to Langa, “you. I wish to compete with you when we next meet. I’ve seen your skills.”

Jeez, that was a bit quick.

Miya said, “do you know who you’re messing with? Maybe it’s too early for a competition, are you that desperate to beat more people?” he wasn’t having it.

“Oh? And why not?”

“If you mess with him, you mess with all of us,” Miya kept walking, though you could see a faint outline on his pants, a knife held discreetly on his belt. Reki pulled Langa along, glaring at Adam like the man committed too many war crimes (and burnt palm trees down or something).

Reki then let out a sigh of relief, “that was too much to handle.”

“Too much to handle?” Langa tilted his head slightly.

“A skater like that..! You’re lucky to even be challenged to skate with him,” Reki continued, still holding onto Langa’s hand, “it’s not too much to ask to ask you to  _ not _ go headfirst into anything, got it? He might destroy you on the field!”

Miya’s voice was heard from the distance, he was already ahead with Shadow (or his real name was Hiromi Higa, Miya just liked calling him by his skater name for some reason), “hurry up, lovebirds! I wanna go home already!”

“Lovebirds?!” Reki’s face was almost as red as his damn hair, “hey, you have no right to tease, Miya! You know the rules that we can’t bring weapons into competitions!”

“Nobody saw it anyways!”

They continued on their way.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thanks for reading!  
> this was obviously inspired by @.diddlydoodles and their amazing little tiktok about a sk8 mafia au!! credit to them follow them rn (ugh their artstyle is GORGEOUS its unbelievable)
> 
> once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
